


Побратим

by Gevion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Magic, Mysticism, Non-Human Character, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Они с Эрвином рождены для этого и друг для друга, их связь прочнее родства и брачных уз. Их никогда не разлучат.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 29





	Побратим

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на спецквест для команды WTF ERURI 2020 (тема - оружие).  
> Прекрасная [парная иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/unhlyghst/status/1246895921813696512), нарисованная Тори ❤

**I**

Они всегда вместе: среди сточных вод подземелья и на слепящем солнце в верхних городах, среди горя бедных и радости богатых, в толпах народа и в одиночестве, когда день за днем в пути попадаются только камни, пыль, трава и лошадиные кости, обглоданные зверьем. Эрвин ведет, а Леви следует, и иного им не нужно — ни монет, ни благодарности. Если в деревнях предлагают награду за работу, они берут лишь пищу и питье. Разве платят коню за его службу или реке за ее бег? Так и они: появляются везде, где есть нужда в их услугах, совершают то, ради чего были рождены, и убираются прочь.

 _Теперь на восток_ , еще до рассвета безмолвно указывает Эрвин, а Леви уже перебрасывает ремень сумки через плечо. 

Он предпочитает застигать врага врасплох — пусть это не слишком благородно, но ведь и в мерзких тварях, с которыми приходится иметь дело, благородства ни на грош. Порой у тех даже выискиваются защитники: любовники, дети, слуги. Одни из корысти, другие из страха, третьи из настоящей любви. Каких только страстей Леви не повидал — давно ли у него в ногах валялась дворовая девка, умолявшая убить ее в уплату грехов госпожи? 

Успевают как раз вовремя, пока деревня еще спит. Ленивые псы во дворах перебирают толстыми лапами, гоняясь за воображаемой дичью. Эрвин уже увлекает Леви вперед, в богатый дом с особым знаком на двери. Значит, здешний староста. В чем бы тот ни был повинен, Эрвин безошибочно чует его грех. 

Заходят, бесшумно вскрыв замок, и мягкие сапоги не издают ни звука. Внутри пахнет едой, и, если отодвинуть заслонку в печи, там наверняка найдется теплая каша, оставленная томиться до завтрака заботливой хозяйкиной рукой. 

Староста у себя в спальне. Жарко и ярко горит камин, а на голом полу перед ним, скрючившись, будто зародыш, на здоровом боку беспокойно спит молодая жена. Ее волосы разметаны по подушке, правая нога вытянута как-то криво, исчерчена шрамами, словно некто безжалостно выцарапал на коже письмена. На лбу страшные синяки, правая скула вдавлена внутрь, нос чуть свернут в сторону, посиневшая губа раздута, того и гляди лопнет — Леви встречались мужчины, не бившие жен по лицу, чтобы не нарушать красоту, но староста явно не из таких. Тихо, чтобы не тревожить сон несчастной, Леви подбирается к кровати и, зажав старосте рот, шепчет ему:

— Эй, ублюдок! Очнись.

Два сонных глаза открываются мгновенно, брови изгибаются в ужасе, когда Леви выбивает из него дыхание, с ловкостью акробата усевшись старосте на грудь. 

— Поберегу твое время: нет, тебе не откупиться. Мы с побратимом тебя прикончим. Следи внимательно, чтобы ничего не упустить. 

Он отнимает ладонь, заставляет старосту разжать челюсти. Раньше, чем из глотки вырывается крик, лезвие проходит между губ, прорезает толстый, извивающийся подобно червяку язык и насквозь пробивает заднюю стенку гортани, пригвоздив голову к подушке. Чтобы вытащить его, приходится изрядно потрудиться. Кровь повсюду, Леви и Эрвин измазаны в ней с головы до ног. 

Они выходят из дома, не таясь. Снаружи уже собралась толпа людей, разбуженных собачьим воем. Одни охают, другие проклинают умершего и благодарят избавителей, жалеть старосту ни у кого не поворачивается язык. При нем-де жизни никакой не было — и воровал, и поднимал руку, и вел себя не по чину, наказывая за любую провинность плетьми, а теперь, после его смерти, для всех добрых людей наступят хорошие времена. Леви только хмыкает. Если местным крестьянам и правда жилось тяжко, могли не дожидаться помощи со стороны.

— Что будет, если твоего побратима отнимут? — с опаской кивая на Эрвина, спрашивает у Леви чумазый сопляк и громко шмыгает, утирая нос рукавом. — Ты умрешь? А если что-нибудь случится с тобой, господин?

Леви мигом ощеривается: кощунственна даже идея. Они с Эрвином рождены для этого и друг для друга, их связь прочнее родства и брачных уз. Их никогда не разлучат. Испуганно ойкнув, мальчишка отодвигается подальше. Суеверные крестьяне уступают дорогу, косятся — такую связь никому не понять. Растрепав волосы, воет выбежавшая из дома старосты молодая вдова. Смотреть больше не на что. 

— Я тебя отмою, — говорит Леви Эрвину, начиная спуск от деревни по крутому склону в тенистые сумерки, к журчащему внизу ручью.

Небо светлеет. Вода ледяная, и руки быстро немеют, пока Леви оттирает кровь.

**II**

Спится спокойнее всего там, где нет людей, вдали от жилья, а если рядом вздумает бродить кто-то чужой, Эрвин всегда предупредит и защитит. Даже близнецы, вышедшие из одного чрева, не чувствуют друг друга лучше. Без Эрвина Леви был бы мертв тысячу раз.

Заряжает дождь, и Леви подскакивает как ужаленный, почувствовав на лице укусы влажного холодка. _Теперь на север_ , указывает Эрвин. Отдых ему не нужен: он несгибаемый, закаленный, перенес в скитаниях столько же, сколько и Леви, но его путеводный свет ничуть не померк. Что ж, на север так на север. Леви не так молод, как в их первые годы вместе, однако ноги еще крепки и послушно несут его вперед. 

Из всех дыр, где им довелось побывать в последние недели, эта чуть ли не самая жалкая. Три двора, и все три узенькие, грязные. За домами, на холме, раскинулось сельское кладбище, очень большое: похоже, мертвецов тут больше, чем живых. В подобных местах Леви как рыба в воде: они напоминают о детстве в Нижнем городе, когда дядя портил ему кровь, а Леви и пикнуть не смел.

— Куда теперь?

От постоялого двора тянет гнилой капустой, выдохшимся пивом и любым грехом, что только способены выдумать здешние никчемные пьяницы. Гостей встречают неласково, но Леви пробивает для себя дорогу, устраивает Эрвина у огня и устраивается подле него.

— Чего вам?  
— Чаю. Хлеба. И чтобы не донимали.

Хозяин таращится, точно никогда не слышал таких слов.

— Не понял меня, что ли? — цедит Леви, буравя его тяжелым взглядом. Он всегда готов поторопить лентяя пинком под зад. — Мы издалека, устали. Не испытывай терпение. А ну пошел.  
— Как прикажете, господин. — Насупившийся хозяин храбрится, но Леви чует: поджилки у него так и трясутся при виде чужаков. Шикнув на разгоготавшихся пьяниц, тот мигом возвращается с подносом. По запаху ясно, что в кружке не чай, а помои — чего и следовало ожидать.  
— Не серчайте, господин. — Подобострастно заглядывая в глаза Леви своими свиными глазками, хозяин отвешивает неловкий поклон. — У нас ходит хворь, половина деревни слегла в могилу. Моя жена тоже очень больна, по ночам мается, спит дни напролет…

Леви разглядывает свои руки. Отвратительно: кровь старосты так и не вымылась из-под ногтей до конца.

— И чем же больна твоя жена?  
— О, сущие пустяки, господин!  
— Ты только что был готов ее хоронить.  
— Нет-нет, что вы, не хотел тревожить вас своей бедой. — Тряся головой, как припадочный, хозяин пятится. — Лучше оставлю вас...

Леви бросает последний взгляд ему в спину и окончательно теряет интерес. У этого глупца душа заляпана дрянью, будто столы на его постоялом двору, однако крупных грехов за ним не водится, по крайней мере пока.

Время тут течет иначе, чем в хороших местах: тянется и вьется, пока в нем не встрянешь, будто муха в паутине. Наконец Леви поднимается, бросив последнюю хлебную корку в огонь. 

— Уже уходите, господин?  
— Наоборот. Хочется сегодня поспать в кровати.  
— Комнаты у нас наверху.

Леви теснит хозяина плечом, пропуская Эрвина первым. Затем проходит в хлев, который здесь зовется комнатой, зажигает свечу и плотно затворяет дверь. Вода в жестяном тазу мерзко-теплая, но хотя бы не пахнет ничем дурным, отлично вымывает сон из глаз. Теперь надо лишь ждать. 

Положив под одеяло на хлипкой постели пару подушек, Леви кое-как подтыкает их, чтобы было похоже, будто там спит человек, садится в кресло и задувает свечу. Эрвин предчувствует что-то, и беспокойство мигом передается и ему. Так было с первого дня, с первого взгляда, когда в оружейной лавке из тысяч оборванцев Нижнего города Эрвин выбрал именно его.

Ветви крючковатыми когтями колотят в маленькое окно. Редкий снег. В разрыве туч, словно из глубокого колодца, на землю пялится месяц, тонкий-тонкий: оголодавшая ночь отожрала от него порядочный кусок. Сквозь дымоход в неотопленную комнатку ползет могильный морозец. Осталось недолго, и Леви дотрагивается до Эрвина в темноте. 

Сколько они уже бродят по миру? Когда начинали, Леви мог не спать сутками, и раны заживали на нем как на собаке. Да, много лет прошло — и сколько их еще будет? Леви не тешит себя напрасными надеждами, они с Эрвином протянут недолго, но до конца пока далеко.

Ветер и снег вдруг перестают, и лунный огрызок прячется за облаками. В нос бьет погребной дух. Эрвин ударяет вслепую, наотмашь, а женский голос, соткавшийся из мрака, со смехом уворачивается:

— От тебя несет безумием и верой, маленький господин. Хуже этой вони ничего нет. 

По углам что-то шелестит, доски пола под ногами изгибаются, словно хребет чудовища. Таз и кружка, позвякивая, подскакивают на столе. 

— Не думай, что я тебя не раскусила. Мне уже попадались такие. Их клинки ржавеют в болоте, их кровь я выпила, из кожи сделала себе домашние туфли, из кишок — струны. Печень подала на ужин, кости перемолола в муку и испекла хлеб для наших дорогих гостей.

Леви говорит себе: они с Эрвином готовы. Чем больше ведьма болтает, тем проще будет справиться, это страх развязал ей язык. В темноте Эрвин двигается первым — в отличие от Леви, ему не нужно видеть, чтобы бить в цель — и ведьма умолкает, надвигаясь одновременно со всех сторон. Она отражает удары, сколько может, потом отбрасывает Эрвина прочь. Тогда вперед выступает Леви, хватается за что-то — рукав? Волосы? Рваный подол? 

Тварь меняется, заговаривает нежнее, обвивается вокруг его бедер длинным гладким хвостом, кончиком пробираясь под одежду. По коже Леви в отвратительном подражании любовной ласке скользит ее чешуя. 

— Милый, ну и зачем тебе меня убивать? Избавимся от моего глупца-мужа, и никто даже не взглянет косо. Тут все либо мертвые, либо вот-вот испустят дух. Ты можешь быть моим. Я обглодаю тебя медленно. Тебе будет хорошо каждое мгновение, пока я буду смаковать твою плоть. Подумай. После смерти ты продолжишь жить во мне.  
— Да я лучше сдохну в трясине, — выплевывает Леви, на ощупь находя ее горло. Крупная вена прямо под его большим пальцем: толстая, грубая, мертвая. Сердцебиения нет. Руки и плечи, шею и спину Леви в клочья раздирают ведьмины когти, ее голос утрачивает сладость, теперь она полузадушенно хрипит:  
— Что, твой побратим греет тебе постель? Какая мерзость! Да ты грешник почище меня!

Староста был обычным человеком и умер быстро. Чтобы успокоить эту тварь, требуется в два раза больше стараний. Пена летит с ведьминых губ Леви в лицо, и он трудным рывком, от которого стонет все тело, сбивает ее с ног на пол, держит за шею, пока она пляшет в агонии. Леви тянется к Эрвину, чтобы тот помог: убивают они вместе, всегда.

Наконец тварь испускает дух. Крови почти нет, несмотря на глубокую рану от посеребренного лезвия в груди. В изящное белоснежное горло глубоко вдавлены багряные кровоподтеки от пальцев Леви, от хвоста, чешуи и когтей не осталось и следа. Теперь ведьма баба как баба. Отдышавшись, Леви хватает ее за лодыжки, без церемоний, с задранным подолом, волочет по лестнице вниз. Тут и там натыкается на пьяниц, которые еще видят мутные, навеянные брагой сны, и расталкивает их когда рукой, когда ногой. В нарушаемой пьяным храпом тишине затылок ведьмы глухим стуком ведет счет ступеням. 

— Сожги труп, и в деревне больше никто не умрет, — роняет Леви хозяину постоялого двора, замершему на месте, не в силах оторвать взгляда от своей мертвой жены. — Если только вы все до могилы не допьетесь. Но это не наша беда.

Хозяин валится ему в ноги, пальцами цепляется за сапоги, вжимается в них лицом, точно решил отполировать носки собственными щеками.

— Я не виноват, чем хотите поклянусь, я не знал!..  
— Если бы знал, лежал бы рядом с ней. Прочь, паршивец. — Леви брезгливо отпихивает его от себя.  
— Один вопрос, господин.  
— Спрашивай, — скривившись, так уж и быть дозволяет Леви.  
— Как вы к нам забрели?  
— Твоя женушка сгубила сотню душ. Перед смертью они наверняка молили об отмщении, и мой побратим услышал.

Ноги ноют страшно, хорошо бы продолжить путь верхом. Не спрашивая разрешения, Леви отвязывает немолодую, но крепкую на вид хозяйскую кобылу, сцепив зубы, забирается в седло. Боль в поизносившихся мышцах можно перетерпеть. 

Он впереди, а Эрвин у него за спиной, опаляет Леви огнем. Если это мерзость, Леви отплатит за свой грех позже. А пока есть работа, Эрвин уже указывает ему: _Теперь на юг_.

**III**

За все годы наедине Эрвин не произнес ни слова, но Леви умеет его слышать, знает его голос, различает оттенки. Это честь, которой он не заслуживает: быть единственным, с кем Эрвин говорит.

_В этот раз будет труднее. Когда-то они были такими же, как мы._

Впереди вдоль холмов поднимается черными полосами дым, точно горит весь горизонт. Не отпуская поводья, Леви про себя рассеянно повторяет: были? Такими же, как мы? Лет ему немало — не то тридцать пять, не то тридцать шесть, — и за последнюю декаду похожих на них с Эрвином людей он встретил лишь раз, да и те были сущие дети: черноволосая девчонка со свирепым взглядом и ее блаженный побратим. Леви наткнулся на них на королевском тракте и, пожав плечами, обошел стороной. Нянькой при двух сопливых беспризорниках он быть не хотел.

От одного выжженного дотла местечка к другому они с Эрвином следуют, будто опоздавшие на казнь. Пепел на губах и в легких, в ушах и в глазах — от него все тошнотворно седое. Порой Леви спешивается, оставляя кобылу с Эрвином, бродит по деревне, рукой в перчатке ворошит сизые кучи и везде обнаруживает одно и то же. Обугленные головы, надетые на копья так крепко, что на почерневших затылках острые пики торчат наружу из черепов. Сожженные веки, лопнувшие от жара глаза. Присыпанные серым пятна крови, ушедшей в почву достаточно глубоко, чтобы из нее поднялись семена нового зла. Погрызенные крысами, поклеванные птицами перекрученные петли кишок. Изувеченные, выпотрошенные, холодные, покрытые коркой тела, которые некому хоронить.

Врагов лишь двое, но движутся они с быстротой лесного пожара, не тратя время на сон и еду. Леви догадывается, что случилось: однажды вместо того, чтобы наказывать грешников, они решили резать человеческие стада целиком. Да и что в том удивительного? Вся жизнь в отчуждении, в череде смертельных стычек с нечестивцами всех мастей. «Может, — с противоестественным спокойствием думает Леви, — однажды спятим и мы? И тогда по кровавому следу со своим побратимом, похожим на Эрвина, пустится человек, похожий на меня».

Настигнуть врагов нелегко, к ним не приблизишься, не выдав себя. Место открытое, кругом, насколько хватает взгляда, ни деревьев, ни кустарника, только низкое небо и едва припорошенная земля. Даже кобылу привязать не к чему, приходится стреножить ее ремнем. 

Над костерком мирно сочится жиром кусок добычи, насаженный на вертел. От запаха тошнит, и Леви ловит себя на том, что присматривается к мясу, на мгновение задумывается: человеком оно было или овцой?

Их с Эрвином уже ждут. 

— Я рад тебе, племянник, — говорит тот, с кем жизнь разводила Леви двадцать с лишним лет. — А это твой побратим? Вот уж не верил, что ты пойдешь по моим стопам, щенок. И куда делась твоя ненависть ко всему, что я делаю?

Ненависть Леви на прежнем месте, оборачивается вокруг его сердца хищным клубком. Услышав свое имя, она поднимается на четыре лапы, потягивает носом воздух, раскрывает клыкастую пасть. При расставании с дядей Леви действительно был несмышленым, поскуливающим со страха щенком, но с того дня утекло много воды.

Они кружат друг напротив друга, тянут время непонятно для чего, и Леви невольно вспоминает последнюю встречу. Кенни был вусмерть пьян, нес околесицу, как Леви тогда казалось, — бормотал, будто нашел кого-то, кто открыл ему, что значит судьба. Леви ожидал найти его захлебнувшимся в рвоте наутро, но оказалось, что Кенни, протрезвев, выгреб все деньги и мало-мальски ценные вещи и был таков. Теперь ясно, какую судьбу он для себя открыл. 

У них больше общего, чем когда-либо. Леви не рад очередному доказательству их родства.

— Мы с тобой одинаковые. Подумай вот о чем, племянник: грех распространяется быстрее чумы. Какой смысл оставлять в живых хоть кого-то? Мы все заражены.  
— Даже не смей нас сравнивать. Я убиваю виновных. Ты убиваешь без разбора.  
— Побратим ведет меня, и я следую, — пожимает плечами дядя. — Ты тоже слушаешься своего.

Наконец они сходятся, высекая искры из клинков. Дядя постарел, не утратив умений, и его поступь все так же легка, а рука быстра, однако и Леви не хуже: первый выпад отражает играючи, со вторым подпускает дядю ближе, чтобы щелкнуть по носу. Дядя крепкий, но чересчур долговязый, а Леви проворный, хоть и не настолько, чтобы сразу одержать верх. Дядин побратим и Эрвин тоже друг друга стоят. Леви ненавидит Кенни с детства, но он по нему скучал: это самый честный его поединок, самый равный ему враг. 

— Я, — чуть задыхаясь, смеется Кенни, — все смотрел на тебя и думал: этот подохнет раньше, чем начнет бриться. Ты все тот же коротышка. Если бы не знал свою сестрицу, подумал бы, что она нагуляла тебя с карликом.

Леви обжигает гневом, но он заставляет себя молчать.

— Жаль, ты не помнишь, какая она была. Жадная, но разборчивая. Раздвигала ноги только для тех, у кого водилось золото, нет денег — нет любви. Помню, к ней вечно стояла очередь. Да, в этом деле, — дядя причмокивает, — она была страсть как хороша. Могла вытянуть у мужика душу через член. Как думаешь, откуда я знаю, а? Однажды я много выиграл и решил проверить, что она любит сильнее — себя или деньги… 

Очертя голову Леви бросается вперед, и тут же понимает, что сглупил, пробует уклониться, но бок уже раздирает дядино лезвие — безжалостно, хоть и недостаточно глубоко, чтобы убить.

— Достал! — дядя радостно пританцовывает, перенося вес с ноги на ногу. — Мать бы тобой не гордилась. Живешь черт-те чем, еще и денег за работу наверняка не берешь, будто святой. Мы, Аккерманы…

«Или я немедленно заставлю его замолчать, или меня прикончит собственная ярость», — говорит себе Леви. Он встряхивается и вместо того, чтобы слушать льющуюся с дядиного языка грязь, следит за его телом. Оно натренировано, однако годы уже не те, замах медленнее, чем у Леви — лишь на долю мгновения, но этого должно хватить. Дядины губы все шевелятся, показывая зубы, которые покрывает коричневый налет. Он готовится к очередному удару, но раньше, чем это происходит, Леви плашмя бьет его по запястью, а острие меча приставляет к кадыку, вдавливая ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, как выступает красное. 

— Помню, как ты родился, — не замечая этого, продолжает Кенни. — Сестра все боялась, что ты порвешь ей щель. А я смотрел на тебя и думал, что могу перерезать тебе глотку одним ногтем, могу раскрошить твою голову в кулаке. Неужто все же прольешь родную кровь, малец? Может, я тебе не только дядя… Когда твоя мать призналась, что на сносях, недели я не сосчитал.  
— Ты мне никто, — отвечает Леви. — Теперь Эрвин моя кровь.  
— Тогда убей. Ну, чего тянешь? Я всегда знал, что ты бесхребетный, не смеешь довести дело до...

Эрвин точно между ребер наносит дяде последний удар.

Сдерживая стоны, зажимая одной рукой свою рану, Леви подтягивает их так, чтобы лежали бок о бок: его безумный дядя и дядин побратим, имени которого так и не довелось узнать. Затем, то и дело останавливаясь и опираясь на Эрвина, чтобы перетерпеть боль, добредает до лошади, целую вечность вскарабкивается на ее спину и, улегшись грудью на теплую шерстяную холку, легко ударяет пятками, надеясь, что старая дура не решит пуститься во весь дух.

Болтаясь между ледяным небом и мерзлой землей, Леви перестает понимать, куда они двигаются, теряет счет часам, путает день и ночь. Кажется, чует запахи горячего хлеба и целебных трав, но не верит, что это правда, а не вызванный лихорадкой бред. 

— Эрвин, — зовет он.

Эрвин рядом, но незнакомец пытается их разлучить.

— Господин, я помогу тебе, но ты должен расцепить пальцы. Если сейчас отпустишь, есть шанс, что меч послужит тебе еще.  
— Не меч служит мне, — заплетающимся языком бормочет Леви и все-таки разжимает руку. — Я служу мечу.  
— А, ты из этих безумцев. — Незнакомый лекарь без милосердия вскрывает нагноение, выпуская из раны бело-бурую жижу. Спрашивает с отвращением, к которому подмешано немного любопытства: — Даете имена оружию, верите, что оно живое? Что оно вам приказывает? Решает, кому жить, а кому нет?

Леви ничего не отвечает, позволяя боли взять себя за грудки. Над лицом нависает смерть, любовно обнимает его, однако не спешит скрепить сделку поцелуем. Леви плывет куда-то, направляемый твердой, но ласковой рукой.

Очнувшись, он находит Эрвина на ощупь и, пока лекарь не видит, губами трогает благословенно холодный, безупречно гладкий металл. Эрвин ведет, а он следует. Они вместе до самого конца, словно выкованные одной рукой, вышедшие из одного семени, из одного чрева: Леви и его побратим.


End file.
